Big Fish Boss
"Our demands will never be met. There's only one thing left to do!" ''--Big Fish Boss, Starship Genius 12'' Big Fish Boss is the most prominent antagonistic force in the Ratboy Genius universe so far. Since his appearance in Galactic Superheroes 03, his goal has always been to take over the Galaxy using destructive methods such as annihilating planets through mass electrocution. Biography Origins Not much is known about Big Fish Boss' past, but according to Ratboy Genius, there have been multiple Fish Bosses. Ages ago, another Fish Boss attacked Mars (not to be confused with the Red Planet), killing all life on the planet and creating what is now known as Valles Marineris STARSHIP GENIUS 3 - Cosmology & Current Events. Galactic Superheroes Big Fish Boss serves as the main antagonist of Galactic Superheroes 03''. ''In the third and currently final episode, a pack of fish is attacked by a singing Fisheater, and most of them are devoured. The few who manage to escape quickly tell Big Fish Boss about the attack, and he retaliates through rousing up a larger school to overcome the Fisheater and tear him to pieces Galactic Superheroes 03. Ratboy Genius Dreams Minecraft Big Fish Boss is implicitly the unseen Bigger Bad of the series, since his reign of terror is what caused the creation of the Minecraft dimension, which Ratboy Genius explores without yet knowing he created it. Starship Genius According to The Professor the Big Fish Boss has planned to use his Legions to gather energy from solar wind, generating electrical currents capable of destroying planets with little effort. Should they gather all their forces into a single "Final Charge", the entire galaxy would be at stake . Big Fish Boss further demonstrates this by ordering his Fish Legions to destroy a defenseless planet, although whether or not it was inhabited remains unknown. As his legions swim away, however, no one suspects that four spies have overseen the event STARSHIP GENIUS 2 - Trouble's Coming. As the time for the Final Charge approaches, he leads the fish to form six Tesla coils for his Thunderbolt. However, the Starship Genius absorbs the blow and George tackles him STARSHIP GENIUS 12: Cliffhanger. Big Fish Boss retaliates by biting George, severing his four arms, but Ratboy Genius and Summer Solstice Baby morph into space fish and knock him into his own Thunderbolt STARSHIP GENIUS 13: Event. While he manages to escape the Thunderbolt, Old Fingerhead catches him in his ship STARSHIP GENIUS 14: Epilogue. Personality and Traits Big Fish Boss, though disliked by members outside of his phylum, gives compelling speeches, a skill he uses to metaphorically brainwash smaller fish into supporting his cause, even if it kills them in the process. Like other Space Fish, he can absorb electrical energy from stars (causing his body to glow depending on the amount of energy absorbed) and release it as a "Cosmic Thunderbolt". Unlike other Space Fish, however, his bioluminescence is constant, and only increases when he's charged. Trivia * Big Fish Boss is currently the only Ratboy Genius antagonist who has not agreed to help the protagonists under any circumstance. * Big Fish Boss is the only Ratboy Genius antagonist to have been the direct cause of interplanetary destruction (if not death) on-screen, as well as the third to be physically beaten on-screen (if his Fish Legions count as second). References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens